


Rejected, Neglected, Pressured

by rememberflowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Family, Langst, Please read, bless, constructive criticism i ask for, idk how to use tags, lance mcclain - Freeform, langst but not that langsty, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberflowers/pseuds/rememberflowers
Summary: Lance makes a decision after years of rejection, neglection, and pressure. It's for the greater good, though. At least, in his head.





	Rejected, Neglected, Pressured

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, and I am asking right now, PLEASE GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Tell me the errors of my ways, constructively. 
> 
> Enjoy, the two people that will read this (maybe only one person)

   Rejection. It was a bitter taste that Lance McClain knew well, too well.

   His family. They had high hopes for him when he went off to the Garrison. " _Finally we can make something out of you, boy_!" He had been determined to make them proud of him. And then news got home that he hadn't been made fighter class, Keith had instead, and Lance was just a cargo pilot. " _Did you even try_?" Lance tried to let it go, brush it off like he did almost everything else. But all of his older brothers, sisters, cousins: they had all been successful. He was a disappointment, and a reject.

   His team. Really, it wasn't that big of a surprise. He was the weak link, and he knew it. Pidge was smart, really smart. She could hack into bases and she was learning Altaen and she just had a purpose there. Team Voltron needed her. Hunk was smart too, and he could cook. Everybody liked Hunk. He had a purpose. Keith was a great fighter, and most everybody liked him. He was a skilled pilot and a decent leader if need be. Shiro was their leader. He kept everybody under control and was the rock for Team Voltron. And his hand-to-hand combat skills were amazing. Coran was the dad of the family. He kept everyone together, and he could pilot the castle. Allura could pilot the castle, create wormholes, and apparently pilot Blue as well.

   Where did Lance fit in? His answer: he didn't. He was just an extra, someone who tagged along while everybody else did the important things. Sure, he had a few shining moments. But it all paled in comparison when he looked at the things everyone else did.

   He had already figured it all out in his head: Coran piloted the castle. Allura piloted Blue and created wormholes. Everyone else kept their own lions.  
   

   Lance could leave, then. Which got him thinking, where would he go? Not back to Earth, surely. His family could be killed by Zarkon if the Galra ever learned that they were the former Blue paladin's family. He could make a life for himself on another planet, except the problem with that was he didn't know of any planets that he could reside in.

   But why not go back to Earth? As long as it wasn't back to Cuba or the Garrison, he was free to go. And it had been so long, it wasn't like he'd be recognized.

   So he made a plan. He would take one of the castle's pods (then, of course, he'd be labeled as a theif, but he was already a failure and a soon-to-be deserter, so he decided to screw it), and fly out to Earth. After mapping the coordinates of Earth and the castle, he had discovered that he was closer than he'd thought.

   He could go back to Earth, but never home. Which admittedly, killed him a little inside, but he had to suck it up. One day he would accept it, one day he would forget. Forget all about his older brothers, his younger cousins, his sweet mother and hardworking father, the waves crashing on the beach. Even though he'd never been the favorite - the disappointment, really - he had still loved them, and deep down he knew they loved him too.

   It was for their sake, though he would admit that a tiny bit of him was embarrassed to go back. His mom had scraped together all the money she had, uncles and aunts and brothers all pitching in for him to go to the Garrison. Not to mention Iverson had seen him leave, he wouldn't ever be allowed back at the Garrison.

   He just had to ignore the hole in his heart. The hole that was created by the thought of leaving Voltron, his team, never seeing his family. He had to ignore it, and it would go away.

   Right?

 


End file.
